Conexion Fisica
by moniklaa
Summary: Slash. Su relación inicia de una forma inesperada e intensa.


**Titulo: **Conexión Física

**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Kon/Tim, menciones de Clark/Superman & Bruce/Batman.

**Wordcount:** 865.

**Clasificación:** Nc-17

**Género:** AU, Slash.

**Resumen:** Su relación inicia de una forma inesperada e intensa.

**N/A-1: **Ok,no estoy muy familiarizada con comic y por consecuente en la personalidad de cada uno de nuestros personajes… mi conocimiento se limita mucho en haber leído un buen de fanfic de estos dos por ahí y ha algo de Young Justice, que en si no es exactamente muy exacto en personalidad en comparación con todo lo demás.

No estoy muy segura de que Conner tomar en cuenta el mas o menos normal y complaciente o la versión más áspera de YJ… Así que tomo mi propia adaptación, considerenlo un fic AU.

[] [] [] [] [] []

No entendía como las cosas terminaron así, su interacción con el tercer chico maravilla siempre había sido muy extraña, había momentos en que era tan cómodo y sencillo estar con Tim y de la nada algo pasaba y todo se iba al carajo, la atmosfera se llenaba de tensión y nada volvía a ser igual.

Cassie siempre decía que ambos tenían potencial para ser mejores amigos, y… oh, joder **¡Cassie! **Siempre pensó que la tensión y el evidente enojo de Tim era por el robo de la atención de Wonder Girl, pues al parecer ambos estaban interesados en la misma chica pero ahora era complicado sustentar ese hecho, como confirma el interés del chico maravilla por la chica maravilla cuando Tim subía y bajaba montando su polla… y solo la idea de eso nublo su mente, como había logrado formar ideas en su cabeza mientras lo hacía con robin no lo sabía.

-"Haaaaaaah" Tim jadeo con la boca abierta mientras su próstata era golpeada con ímpetu, era tan glorioso verlo excitado y caliente pensó el joven Kent… había algo en esta versión de Tim Drake que era cautivante, supuso que solo era su debilidad genética a los murciélagos, la misma debilidad que Clark poseía cuando se mencionaba a Batman (aunque los robin´s no se consideraban murciélagos en sí) y… otro punto, Clark y Bruce; tal vez estaba destinado a ser gay, y a terminar intimidando con un miembro de la familiar Wayne.

-"Oh, siiiiiii Koon" Tim exclamo con un grito muy fuerte, el kriptoniano jadeo de una forma sofocante y animal, dios esto era tan jodidamente bueno… el sexo era delicioso deseaba poder saborear la piel ligeramente a perlada y sudorosa de robin, esta no solo era su primera vez con una persona de su mismo sexo era su primera vez, -tan bueno, siii" murmuro perdiendo su línea de pensamiento… Tim molió su culo en el gran gallo de Conner dándole una sensación increíble.

Levanto sus piernas y posos sus pies fijos en la cama para logra dar un buen golpe y llegar al encuentro de ese dulce culo, inicio con golpes lentos y algo dudosos pero pronto cada entrada fue más profunda y rápida.

-"Haa aaah, aaaaagg… dioss" logro hacerlo más duro, obtuvo un buen punto de la próstata de Tim y logro que cada golpe conectara con ella.

-"mierda siii" escucho a Tim con un gran eco, dios podía pasar su vida haciendo el amor con Tim, quizás su relación interpersonal era un asco pero esto era un wow, sus cuerpos desde el inicio había corriendo una coreografía era como si se pertenecieran y… -"oh sí" grito muy fuerte en éxtasis golpeando más desesperado, segundos después Tim se estremeció y exclamo como mantra el nombre de Conner (el nombre kriptoniano) y llego mojando con su crema su estomago.

Fue una locura pero mientras Tim salía de su virilidad ya flácida, lo acerco sentándolo en su pecho y lamio la leche de su piel, tenía un gran sabor… vaya si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unas horas que estar así, desnudo algo mojado de sudor (no suyo) lamiendo la piel y disfrutando del semen de Timothy Drake-Wayne les diría que estaba loco quizás hubiera sacado su lado malo y golpeado al idiota… pero ahora está aquí.

[] [] [] [] [] []

Ya saciados ambos estaba recostados en sus espaldas, aun compartiendo su desnudes sin ninguna vergüenza… y no supo que decir, seguía siendo Tim a pesar del sorprendente sexo.

-"Entonces…" Logro murmurar con temor, deseaba poner penetra la cabeza de robin y saber que deseaba de esto, si lo consideraba solo una forma de liberar tensión o si significaba algo más, acaso debía dejarlo pasar y fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos dos.

-"Yo…" - mordió sus labios, Tim se reacomodo para mirar mejor a Conner con los ojos muy abiertos e inexpresivos, y esa maldita mirada… se miraron por un largo rato hasta que Robin llego y deposito un beso suave y cariñoso en los labios de Kon terminado en una media sonrisa.

-"Siempre me has gustado, Kon" y volvió a besarlo sus lenguas intervinieron, era perfecto tan húmedo y caliente.

-"Creo que empiezas a gustarme" Conner bromeo mientras sujetaba a su amante en la cama, besando el cuello y mordisqueando su piel.

*El Fin*


End file.
